His Favorite Daughter
by K2912 - The Anonimo Avtory
Summary: Her appearance, personality, attitude, it's just a spitting image of his wife. But those things were not the main reason why she became his favorite daughter.
1. Prologue

Kate Winchester. Daughter of Winston Winchester. From the first day she was born she has always been his favorite daughter. But this does not mean he hates or ignore his other daughter Lilly, he loves both of them but Kate, he just loves her even more.

This is becoming more evident when she grows up. Her appearance, personality, attitude, it's just a spitting image of his wife Eve. Her cleverness, her determination, her wrath when she's angry is all the same. The more she matured the more of these features become more noticeable.

But those things were not the main reason why she became his favorite daughter.

**-X-**

It's currently Saturday morning in Jasper City. Winston is currently relaxing on the couch in the family room sipping on his coffee while reading the newspaper. He just came back from his morning jog and his wife had prepared him a coffee while he's jogging.

"Winston, I am going out with Sarah to the mall, you want me to get you something?" Eve asked. Winston looks at her and smile. "No need honey, have fun". Eve smiles and kiss him tenderly. "Love you Winston" She said affectionately. "Love you too hun" He replied. Eve walks through the front door and drive away with her car.

When her car's engine no longer heard, Winston put down the newspaper and drink the rest of the coffee before going upstairs. He has this happy grin planted on his face. This type of grin can only happens if she's out of the house.

Slowly he makes his way to the door that has a gold sticker named Kate. He slowly opens the door and closes it trying not to make any sound. He turns around and greeted with a magnificent sight.

Kate is standing in the middle of her room with nothing but just her white towel. Her hair is still wet so she must've been showering earlier. She has her earphones on which explains why she unable to hear him entering. Her hand is holding her phone so she must be texting with her friends.

Her backside is just beautiful and the heart shaped rump is making him hard. He can even see her breasts outline from behind thanks to the towel enveloping those two globes.

He tiptoes behind her until he's just inches away from her. She's still oblivious to his presence but that'll change in a matter of seconds.

In a quick move he closes the gap and swiftly grope her breasts.

"W-What?! O-Oh…" She moaned when he kisses her neck. She immediately drops her phone to the floor and thankfully the casing is shockproof. She quickly removes her earphone from her ears and throw it to the table and she leans into him while her hand roaming around his neck.

"W-What are you doing? Are you sure mom's not in the house?" She gasped when he pinched her nipples. "I wouldn't dare to do this if your mom's still around right?" He whispered to her right ear. She smiles and pull his head down to meet in a hot, passionate kiss.

The kiss itself last for a while before she turns around and throws him to the bed. His legs dangling on the edge of the bed while his daughter quickly moves between his legs.

"You have no idea how much I've missed this" She said while pulling off his shorts. "Me too Kate- Oh... that's it…" He moaned when something wet kisses his head.

This 'relationship' has been going for a while. No one knows what they were doing. It all started around one or two months ago…

**-X-**

_**A/N: This idea just popped out when I was writing and I decide this'll help me avoid boredom from the monotone writing of a single long chapter so I decide to write it out.**_

_**Now I don't know if I am planning to do a full story based on this but I think there would be several chapters in and the lemons aren't going to be as detailed as the lemons in my A&O Lemon Requests (maybe? I don't know).**_

_**I hope you enjoy this one and see you all later!.**_


	2. Kate and Winston's Incidents

_**Two months ago…**_

Kate has just gone home from cheerleading practice. It's about 5pm and she wants nothing but a warm bath. "See you later babe" Kate said to Humphrey. "I love you Kate" Humphrey replied. Humphrey leans into the passenger's window to kiss Kate which she happily accepts. The kiss lasted for several minutes before they separated to get some air. Kate blew him a kiss before Humphrey speeds away from her house leaving her on the sidewalk.

She goes to the front door of her house and takes off her shoes, opens the door and put it on the rack nearby before closing it. She then sees her father, watching the TV, a remote in one hand and a beer on the other. Judging from his still wet hair he must've been gone home for a while and took a shower.

"Hi dad!" She greets him happily. Winston looks behind him and smiles. Putting the beer and the remote on the table he gets up to give her a hug. "Hello to you too Kate, cheerleading practice today?" He asked upon seeing her cheerleading outfit. "Yeah since the competition is just a week away so we need to step up our rehearsal". "Well you might want to shower now before your mom starts complaining" He suggested.

"Ah! My lovely daughter has come home!" Eve greeted from behind. Kate hugs her and as soon as her body touching Eve's, Eve push her away. "My god you reek with sweat! Please go to your room and take a shower! I don't want the horrible smell stuck on me" She said. Kate and Winston share a laugh. "Sure thing mom". And with that she left the scene. Eve goes back to the kitchen to prepare dinner and Winston goes back to the television and watch the afternoon news.

**X-X-X**

"Winston, dinner's ready. Could you be a dear and tell Kate and Lilly to come downstairs?" "Sure thing Eve" Winston replied. He sip the last of his beer and tosses it to the bin in the kitchen before going upstairs. He first goes to Lilly's room. "Lilly! Dinner's ready!" He called. "Okay dad!". She comes out and instantly goes downstairs.

Winston then moves to Kate's door. "Kate! Dinner's ready!". No response. "Kate! It's dinner time! Your mom made your favorite food!" He shouted again. Still no response. "Kate are you there?". Winston slowly opens the door that leads to Kate's room.

He isn't prepared of what comes next.

There, laying on the bed, was Kate, wearing nothing to cover her body. Winston immediately wants to close the door since she's naked but for some reason, he didn't. He keeps watching her from the narrow slit of the opened door.

"My what a naughty boy you are. Wanna see a naked goddess?" She asked. _"She must be video calling with Humphrey. And she's wearing earphone so that's why she's unable to hear me"_ Winston said. Kate giggles again and lower her phone for Humphrey to see. "You like it baby?" She purred while groping her breasts and biting her lower lip. Another giggle erupts from her.

Winston unconsciously getting aroused by the sight. Only when he's half mast he realized what is going on. _"No! I can't! She's my daughter! I'm married to Eve! There's no way I am getting aroused by my own daughter!" _He mentally screamed.

Kate rolls to the side facing the door and he quickly closes it to avoid getting caught. Winston decides to do a different approach. He pulls out his phone and messaged Kate that dinner's ready. A few seconds later he hears a voice.

"Aww it's dinner. And mom made my favorites. I guess I'll see you tonight babe. Okay and do you want a sexy pic for me while I'm gone?. _Giggles_ here you go my hot boyfriend. Okay love you too".

Winston hurriedly goes downstairs and go to the dining table where Eve and Lilly are waiting. "So where's Kate?" Eve asked. "She'll be downstairs in about a minute" Winston answered. He still unable to remove those images of nude Kate. A few moments later Kate arrives, and the clothes she's wearing only makes it harder for Winston to remove the said mental images. She's wearing a loose t-shirt that shows a bit of her cleavage.

"Sorry I'm late. Got caught up in the moment video calling with Humphrey" She apologized. "Oh don't be sweetie, that boy is like a son to me already, well a son in law I hope" Eve replied smiling widely. "Mom! We're not ready for _that_ yet! At least not now!" Kate shouted in embarrassment. Lilly giggled. "Well it's your fault you're so attached to him! I can't even remember a moment where you're not crushing your body against his and making out furiously in the hallway". "Well have you seen yourself Lilly? I heard from you friends that you would do also the same to Garth" Eve asked. Lilly's eyes widened and her cheeks grow red. She silently ends the conversation by placing a rib on her plate before eating it.

Kate and Eve share a victorious laugh and have a little high five before they also start to eat. But not Winston. "Winston are you alright? You seem to be… zoning out. Something's wrong?" Eve asked. "Nothing Eve. Just a bit stressed from work" Winston lied. As he grabs a rib, his eyes widen when something rubbing against his foot. He looks up to Eve with a bedroom eyes. Winston smiles and proceed to eat. The four have some conversations and before they know it the honey glazed ribs were gone. Eve and Winston cleaned the dirty plates and utensils while Kate and Lilly retreated to their own room.

**X-X-X**

It's 12 am. The moon is shining brilliantly in the sky. Most of the lights in the Winchester's house is out. A figure can be seen walking downstairs. The figure is revealed to be Kate. She goes to the kitchen for some midnight snack. She opens the fridge and take out a piece of black forest cake with a cherry on top of it. She fetches a fork as well before sitting down on the couch to eat in silence. She savors the taste of the cake and continues her attack on it.

_Ahhh…_

She stops eating. That sound… it wasn't coming from her. It was a sound of pleasure. A moan to be precise.

_Ohhh yess…._

She put aside the fork and the plate and goes to investigate. It seems that the source of the noise is coming from her parent's room and the door is slightly opened. They must've forgot to lock it. Kate tip toed to the wall nearby and slowly peek through the door slit. She gasps in silence.

There, on the bed, was Eve, arching her back riding her husband Winston. Her hands is gripping the sheet and her neck is rolling around with mouth agape. Winston on the other hand continues to thrust into her and his hands lay on her waist. Sound of moan and sharp gasps filled the room.

Kate wants to run away and try her best to forget this embarrassing accidental encounter but for some reason, seeing how her mom moaning while her father ravages her, it makes her wet down there. She absentmindedly let her left hand travels downward into her pants. She moves her underwear to the side and begin rubbing her pussy.

Winston rises to meet Eve and kiss her passionately as he continues to hump her deep and hard. Eve moans into the kiss and let her hands run through his thick hair. Winston squeeze her ass cheeks in return which cause Eve to giggle. "Oh fuck me Winston. Fuck me raw and don't stop until my pussy is flowing with your cum". Winston growls in return and begins to fuck her even harder.

Eve screams in ecstasy and plunge her claws into her husband's back. Kate on the other hand is furiously fingering herself while covering her mouth with her right hand to muffle her moans. _"My god Dad is really gone wild to Mom. I wonder if I-No! He's my dad! I can't imagining myself fucked by dad and I have a boyfriend!"_ Kate mentally screamed. But the more she watches her dad mercilessly pounding her mom's pussy, that thought is soon to be left forgotten.

Winston push Eve onto her back and now that he's on top he can begin the final act of their intense lovemaking. He grab her throat with one hand and both of her wrists with the other one before continues to plow her pussy hard. "Ahhh! Fuck Winston you're so big!".

Kate manages to see a glimpse of her dad's dick. Her mouth was agape. _"It's so big and so thick! I can even see the veins around it!"_. Kate removes her hand from her mouth and go to her breast to grope them as to double the stimulation she experiencing. Now she's entirely dependent on how she could restrain herself from moaning too loud and not getting caught by her parents.

"Fuck fuck fuck! I am close Winston!" Eve cried in pleasure. Winston flips her to her side and lift right leg and grope her breasts at the same time before plowing back into her. "Ah ah ah! F-fuck!" Eve gasped. Winston kisses her from behind as muffled grunt and moans filled the room.

Kate is also nearing her orgasm as she also begins to toy with her clit. _"Oh yeah fuck mom hard dad! Fuck her! That's right! Oh dad I wish I could fuck you right now…" _Kate trailed. She no longer cares. Seeing how good her mom being fucked by her dad now she wants to experience it as well. Sure she had amazing sex with Humphrey but now, her mind is filled only with the thought of fucking her dad.

"_Oh daddy I am cumming!" _Kate screamed. The sound of slapping filled the room as Winston's knot goes into Eve's pussy, effectively blocking any path for his seed to flow out. "WINSTON AHHH!" Eve screamed as the first shot of his seed splattered into her womb. The second and third one coming quickly to fill her up. More shots followed and even with his huge knot blocking the way, some of it dripped out onto the bedsheet.

Kate tried her best to muffle her scream but she fails miserably but fortunately for her, her mother's scream is louder so hers was not heard by her parents. Her pants are drenched but nevertheless she was satisfied. Gazing upon her dad, who's kissing with her mother basking in the afterglow, she growls seductively while going back to her room.

"_I am going to claim you dad, one way or another you'll be mine"_.

**X – X – X **

_**A/N: And that's the second chapter of this story!. Personally I think this story is somewhat a spiritual successor/standalone sequel to another lemon that I made years ago that was called 'Not So Innocent'. Both features cheating but while Lilly was with Tony, Kate is going to be with Winston. **_

_**But anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will see you all later!.**_


End file.
